Locks of Love
by Rae-316
Summary: Fez's handcuffs shares his expieriences in the bedroom.


Locks of Love  
  
I guess I should start by introducing myself.  
  
My name's Candy, well at least that's what my owner calls me, even though I'm pretty sure Candy is the type of name suitable for a girl, and I'd like to think I'm slightly manly. No, I'm sure I'm a dude, because I've never once got excited watching Fez diddle himself while clutching onto my chain, not once. But the day I got to see some action between that loud girl, Jackie, I think – whatever, her name doesn't really matter, but she's quite the looker. And quite the screamer.  
  
But I'm getting way ahead of myself.  
  
I think it was a stroke of fate that led me to find Fez.  
  
Ever since I was first welded into shape, I wanted to belong to someone who was strong, stubborn, and had an insane love with pleasuring herself. I wanted to be owned by a girl, preferably one who was well endowed. My mother and father, famous for their hot shot cameos in Deep Throat, advised me that being owned by a girl is no picnic. My mother said that I would barely see anything but her own bedroom and she so wished for me to see the world, or at least California. My father warned that one week out of each month, my female owner would be extremely fierce and compulsive, and would overwork me until I rusted into oblivion.  
  
I then decided that my dream was to be owned by a male, hopefully one who was rich, so I could shack up with some gold plated handcuffs. Instead, I got Fez.  
  
No complaints here, though.  
  
After my mother and father placed me in a box and shipped me off for my own adventures, I ended up on one of the shelves in the back of 'Boy Toys', a nifty little shop in the uglier part of Madison. I was really nervous every time someone picked me up and tried me out – it was like picking a new puppy to own – my owner had to be just perfect. The day Fez walked in, I had this feeling that he was the one. My feeling was confirmed when I laid eyes on his company.  
  
Now, I said before that I'm a boy, but damn, Michael Kelso was just the most gorgeous thing I had seen at that point. Mind you, I was only 5 days old, but still – beautiful. And his hands were all over me, toying around with my lock, pulling on my chain. I was in heaven. I prayed that this fine boy would buy me, because I was sure he was one to see a lot of action with some random sluts, and that they could find all sorts of ways to use me.  
  
Fez and Kelso were talking to each other quietly, as if they were embarrassed to be seen in the sex shop together, and Kelso's cheeks flushed even more so when the salesperson, my caretaker, Fernando, came over and asked if they wanted to buy me.  
  
The conversation went a little something like this:  
  
"Hi, boys."

"Hello!" "Uh, hi..."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, how much are these handcuffs?" "No!"

"10 dollars. Could I interest you in some flavored condoms? They'd really spice up things for you, but well, I don't think you'd need it, seeing as how good looking your partner is." "Condoms come in flavors? Like candy?"

"We are not together....wait, you think I'm good looking? Alright!"

"We have all sorts of flavors. Cotton candy, apple, cinnamon."   
"Cotton candy...?"   
"Ok, Fez, stop drooling. We'll just take the handcuffs, you know, because I'm going to be a cop, and so, um, I need them for arresting ladies and stuff."   
"It's ok, sir, here at 'Boy Toys', we don't judge."   
"You don't judge and you sell candy condoms? Can I work here?"   
"Fez, you already have a job, and I need the handcuffs for cop stuff, seriously."   
"Alright, I believe you, honey."  
  
They rung me up, slipped me in a shopping bag, and took me home. I was so ready to be a cop with Kelso. I dreamt all day about arresting big breasted criminals, Kelso's hands throbbing over my bolts as we kicked some law- breaking ass. But no, when I woke up, I found myself in a dark dresser, for days. In fact, I wasn't let out until Fez broke up with his uptight girlfriend, I think her name was Dina, or Nina...maybe Gina, and needed some loving of the extreme kind.  
  
But I heard plenty of conversations as I sat in the dark drawer. Apparently, I was in a basement, a basement that belonged to some scrawny loser, with a hot sounding girlfriend. But there was one voice in particular that stood out. It was low and throaty, but only late at night, and I soon realized that I was in someone's bedroom, but not Fez's.  
  
Whoever it was, he sounded like a complete dreamboat, and he was performing unmentionable acts with a whiny chick named Jackie, every night at exactly 12:45. Every night, I would hear Jackie sneak in, sometimes knocking over some 'toys' that the loser with the hot girlfriend spends all freaking day working on.  
  
She'd call out, "Steven?"  
  
And he'd say, in that low, deep throaty voice, "I'm here, Jackie."  
  
Then I could hear their lips smacking, sometimes a moan escaping her lips.  
  
I knew they were only making out, or maybe a few degrees above that, but nothing major. Because at exactly 1:10 every night, the smacking would stop and Jackie would say, "I'm not ready, not yet."  
  
I didn't get it. If I were with low and deep voiced guy, I would be giving it up like free samples at the food court. This Jackie girl must be crazy. But then, loser's girlfriend, who's name is Donna, was in low and deep's room, talking to loser, who's name turned out to be Eric, as if I really cared, were talking about Jackie and Hyde, what a hot name for low and deep guy. I knew that his name couldn't really be 'Steven'. It's so...not hot. But Hyde, oh yeah, that was a turn on. But, when you're a pair of handcuffs that were molded in a tiny pawn shop in Greenwich Village, grew up in a sex shop, and belonged to a foreign kid with way too many needs, pretty much everything's a turn on.

Anyway, Donna and Eric were talking about how Jackie wasn't ready to have sex yet.  
  
"I don't get it. I mean, Jackie lost her virginity years ago. Why won't she do it with Hyde?"   
"She doesn't want to get hurt, I guess."   
"He thinks she doesn't trust him."   
"She does, she's just..."   
"What? She's just what? Donna, you're her best friend, I know you know."   
"I don't know a thing, Eric, so drop it."   
"You're lying! I can tell, because you're doing that thing where you bite your lip and get all shy..."   
"No, I'm not, Eric, quit it."   
"Yes, you so are! Liar, Liar, pants on fire!"  
  
::Ok, why is this hottie with this guy again? Seriously, Donna, i'm single, i'm metal, and i have a lifetime guarantee baby!::  
  
"Eric, if I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell Hyde."   
"I swear."   
"I'm serious, Eric."   
"So am I."   
"Ok...Jackie's kind of scared to do it with Hyde, because, well...she knows what it looks like and she said it's a lot...bigger."   
"Wait, what?"   
"Let's just say, that Hyde has a slightly bigger advantage then Kelso and it's in his pants." "Hyde's...big?"   
"Ew, Eric!"   
"What? You just said it yourself!"   
"Yeah, but I didn't smirk like a little girl when I said it. Do you have a thing for Hyde or something?"   
"What, god no!"   
"I know, Eric, I'm kidding. You can't tell him, ok?"   
"Yeah, well, I won't...because man, that would be a weird conversation."   
"You mean, you've never talked about your sizes before?"   
"Donna, there are just some things you don't talk about. Do you and Jackie compare breast sizes?"   
"Yeah, like all the time."   
"Really...?"   
"Yeah and sometimes we'll rip each other's shirts off, press all up against each other, and see who can knock out the other one first with their boobs!"   
"Ok, Donna, now you're just being evil."   
"I know, I'm sorry. But I can make it up to you..."  
  
There were some strange noises, happy noises, after that conversation and now, with this little tidbit of information, I couldn't wait to see Hyde, and Hyde Jr.  
  
And don't worry, Donna, I won't tell Jackie either, seeing as how I really don't talk.  
  
The room was pretty quiet after that, except for Hyde's snores, and sometimes Fez would let me out for a little breather and tally up his self love as he strapped me on.  
  
But one night, one beautiful night, fate intervened once again.  
  
Fez had slipped me into his pocket, along with my best friend, Key. We had been separated for quite some time, and got to know each other a little better as we sat in Fez's pants pocket. I mean, Key just fits me perfectly, ya know? Like a soulmate!  
  
Anyway, Fez whipped me out, asking Kelso if he remembered when they first bought me. Everyone laughed, as Kelso blushed quite adorably, denying ever seeing me.  
  
I knew he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his gang, but still. That really hurt. I thought Kelso and I were buddies. That's why I didn't say anything that one time when he took me out for a spin, and didn't even tell Fez. You don't steal another man's sex toy, you just don't. Well, unless your name is Jackie Burkhart. But she really isn't a man, no, not at all.  
  
That same night she gave Fez a goodbye hug and slipped her hand over me, clutching onto me tightly as she reeled back. I said my goodbyes to Key, and he wished me the best of luck, demanding that I tell him all about Hyde's enormous 'advantage' when I came home.  
  
My heart pounded as Jackie slipped me in her purse, where I made some quick friends with a vain girl name Compact, a nasty fellow named Tampon, and a peppy chick named Gloss. They all wished me luck as well, telling me how lucky I was to be able to witness something between their owner and her hunkalicious beau.  
  
It was so surreal, that night.  
  
When Jackie took me out, throwing me on a pillow, I realized I was back in Hyde's room. There were candles lit around the room, a nice lavender scent radiating from them. Jackie's hair was pinned back carefully in front, the rest curled and cast about her tan shoulders, which were very visible behind her flimsy purple nightgown.  
  
It was sheer, so sheer I could see drips of sweat permeating through it. She was nervous, poor thing. She almost seemed to tremble and she kept pulling at her nightgown, wondering out loud if Steven would be able to untie the laces on it.  
  
They did look kind of tricky..  
  
She called Donna quickly in the other room, and I could hear her giggling nervously, explaining her plan. From what I heard, it would be very kinky. I couldn't wait!  
  
Jackie told Donna that Hyde was at work, and would be home any minute, so she'd better go and get ready. She threw a long, furry coat over her nightgown and sat down on the bed, picking up a magazine and concentrating hard on the articles in it as the door slammed from the other room.  
  
"What's that smell?" Jackie's ears perked up and her smile spread across her trembling lips and all at once, it was as if all her nerves fell away, and she looked tranquil, and what's the word...  
  
She looked...ready.  
  
"Something smelled funky." Jackie said casually as Hyde walked in. She tried to hide her smile, but I could tell from his grin that he was suspicious. It was like I was watching a TV show and the plot was unraveling before me. "So I lit some scented candles."  
  
"Oh." Hyde took off his jacket, scratching underneath his tee shirt as he kicked off his boots and sat down next to her. "What's with the jacket?"  
  
Jackie threw the magazine aside, concentrating even harder on Hyde. In fact, that wasn't the only thing that was hard as Jackie stood up, smirking at Hyde's amused expression as she took off her jacket.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You think?" Jackie pranced around, and the swell of Hyde's jeans grew.  
  
"Yeah...does this mean...?"  
  
"You know what you're problem is?" Jackie leaned in, kissing him briskly on the lips as she lifted me off the pillow, pushing Hyde down onto the bed, slowly encircling his pulsating wrists inside of me. "You're cute, so no one ever told you to shut your pie hole."  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Hyde asked with a laugh, attempting to bat his lashes and hide the feeling of nervousness that began to build in his chest.  
  
"Shut your pie hole." Jackie said in a throaty voice, huskily nipping at his lips as she clicked my lock in place.  
  
Hyde didn't argue, he stood motionless as she slowly unbuckled his belt, doing her best to take off his jeans.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut your pie hole."  
  
Jackie finally got his jeans off and straddled him as she sat back up, wiggling about slightly, smirking as his hands jerked in place and his hips buckled.  
  
"Jackie, take these things off."  
  
"I would, I really would. But I forgot to grab the key."  
  
Jackie's smirk widened as she kissed Hyde, squarely on the mouth, then drawled her tongue downwards, leaving a trail of soft, hot kisses along his chest. She had discarded her tee shirt as she kissed him, throwing him on top of her purse. Too bad, now my new friends won't even be able to hear this, and this was good. Real good.  
  
"That's not fair, Jacks."  
  
"Life's not fair, Steven."  
  
With that, she pulled down his boxers in one quick movement, her eyes bulging, not in surprise, but in confirmation, and she dragged her tongue across his penis, enjoying every second of his anguish as he screeched her name.  
  
"Steven, shut it." She sat up, licking her lips hungrily. "You don't want the Forman's to hear, do ya?"  
  
"Jackie, take these off!" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why?" Jackie asked innocently, swaying back and forth as she let her fingertips graze his hips, slowly inching them downwards, finally grasping the tip of his manhood, moving her fingers to a self imposed beat, smiling at his face, contorting with pleasure and overwhelming hunger.  
  
Jackie let go instantly, giggling to herself as she stood up.  
  
Hyde's eyes became wide with fear and she laughed to herself once more.  
  
What was the little pixie planning?  
  
She grabbed a pair of pliers, one's she grabbed from the garage. She told that to Donna over the phone as well, complaining how she should've snatched the key along with me. I kind of wished she had taken Key. He sure would've loved this.  
  
Hyde's eyes seemed to fall out of his head as she jokingly went for his member, threatening to snip him off, but she let her head back, laughing gently as she cut through me. I ignored the pain, it was worth it. I was thrown against the wall, so my view wasn't as good, but I could still see the show.  
  
He rubbed his wrists angrily and then grabbed her, pulling her on top of him as she giggled endlessly, becoming very quiet as he began to kiss her neck, positioning her body beneath him. Their kisses deepened as his hands roamed over her nightie, fighting at the lace, trying to tear through.  
  
It seemed like forever, and Jackie even tried to help him. He was getting harder by the second, the biggest I'd ever seen, and Jackie tried to avoid looking at it, but I knew she could feel it bulging against her leg. Lucky girl.  
  
Finally, out of frustration, Hyde ripped at it with his teeth, and Jackie was too horny to think about how he ruined her favorite nightie. Her breasts fell out of the material as it slipped off her. Hyde quickly tossed the top half of the lace aside, bringing his mouth to her right breast, sucking at her hardened nipple gently as she moaned. He cupped the left breast with one hand, flicking at her nipple every few second, increasing his pace as his other hand made it's way down her stomach, pulling the rest of the nightgown off of her body. All that was left between him and her were a pair of lace, lavender panties. With two fingers, and extreme precision Hyde pulled the panties down Jackie's legs, then slipped his fingers inside, massaging her slowly, at first, in small circles.  
  
Jackie's moans became more frequent and her face glistened with sweat.  
  
"I want you in me, now, Steven."  
  
Hyde nodded, parting her legs and lifting her gently as he slipped inside her, slowly, letting her walls settle comfortably around his engorged member.  
  
"Oh, god." Jackie bit her lip as her eyes popped.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked tenderly and she nodded, silently pleading for him to start.  
  
His thrusts were slow at first, but grew rapidly.  
  
Jackie's hips buckled as she shut her eyes tightly, her fingertips clutching onto the bed sheets as tightly as she could. Their orgasm practically bounced off the walls as she took a pillow, shoving it into her mouth to muffle her screams.  
  
They panted slowly as they came to an end, gasping for breath.  
  
Hyde rolled her over, putting on hand beneath her breast, rubbing it softly as he kissed her sweaty neck, covering them both with the blankets beneath them.  
  
"Wow." Jackie whispered, laughing softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Hyde smirked softly into her hair. "Worth the wait."  
  
Jackie nodded blissfully, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep.  
  
They whispered 'I love you' to each other before drifting to sleep, naked and happy.  
  
And boy, was I happy too. That was the best action I got since Kelso strapped me up to that horny dog, Shotzie. That thing humps everything in sight, man!  
  
The next day, Fez found me on the floor, in pieces.  
  
He ran out to the couch, sitting down in shock.  
  
"What happened to my Candy?"  
  
"You named your handcuffs?"  
  
"That's kind of weird, man."  
  
It hard for me to breath, because of the clouds of smoke encircling my head.  
  
But I could see Eric and Kelso squinting in amusement and Hyde, with an ever-growing, complacent smile.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Eric asked, coughing gently.  
  
"Oh, I just had some really good candy yesterday." Hyde smirked. "Really good."  
  
Fez took me to the repair shop and got me all fixed up, and I spent many restless nights back in the dresser drawer, only being let out when Fez needed a quickie. But once in a while, Jackie would steal me away, to share some 'candy' with Hyde.  
  
She made Hyde promise not to tell Fez that they were using me. She said he would never let her live it down.  
  
I won't tell Fez either, Jackie.  
  
As long as you keep borrowing me, I won't say a word, promise.


End file.
